


A long time coming

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [1]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad and Flint have been together for six years, but a lot of that time has been spent at opposite sides of the country. What happens when Thad comes back from law school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long time coming

Six years, seven months, twenty one days, six hours and seventeen minutes. That's how long they had been together, and it was four months, ten days and seven hours and thirteen minutes since they had last kissed. And Thad hated every second of it. He knew that they could survive the long distance thing when they had discussed it after Thad had graduated Dalton, almost six years ago, but he had delayed going out of state until his boyfriend had graduated Dalton too.

Harvard Law School was the most prestigious school pretty much in the whole of the country, but Thad didn't really care for it as much as he thought he would. It was lacking one key element that would have made studying for a long and stressful degree bearable. And that was, Flint Andrew Wilson.

Flint had spent most of their time apart in New York where he worked with his mother for design. Then after a short month visiting a fashion university in London he'd decided to pursue interior design. He'd moved back to New York, from London, and got himself an apartment on the Upper East Side, decorating it to his taste before he got to work. He'd already had quite a few clients, making their dreams come true with his design skills.

After a few months of coming home to silence he bought a dog, some company as Thad was away and winter was coming up again. The golden Labrador was definitely his best distraction and comfort. The ball of energy kept him busy when he wasn't working and acted as a guard dog when the apartment down the hall was broken into and the police said they couldn't guarantee it wouldn't happen again. He still wanted Thad around to distract him from things like that.

Thad sighed as he looked at the envelope in his hand, he'd had the idea forming in his head for a while, he just hoped everything went to plan and that he wasn't left feeling a fool for the sake of it. He hated being apart from Flint, but he knew that Flint had spent the last year working in New York, and that he had gotten a two-bedroom flat in the upper-east side something for them both to move into when Thad graduated from law school.

Thad knew that Flint had also gotten a dog, but he'd never met their golden retriever because Flint had gotten the dog after Thad had returned to Harvard after the summer vacation. He posted the envelope into the post box containing a handwritten note to his boyfriend and the email containing his flight details to New York.

Flint practically screamed at the letter he'd received, causing the dog to bounce around excitedly with him. "He'll be here soon Oli." He grinned as the dog barked excitedly. The dog automatically going to get his lead while Flint pulled on his boots. "Serious shopping time" He grinned, looking down at the dog as he gave Flint a serious expression before a dopey one, the two rushing out to get things for Thad's return.

The only thing Thad hated more than being away from Flint was aeroplanes, well flying. Only the fact he would be with Flint in around five hours kept him from running from the airport and driving all the way to New York. He kept checking his flight bag for the present he was worried about giving to Flint when he arrived in New York. He'd planned everything carefully, hoping Flint would love everything. Breakfast at Tiffany's, a carriage ride around Central Park, before taking a cab ride to the statue of liberty and well, he hadn't really thought past that. He just ached to be with Flint, being apart from him hurt his heart.

Flint had been up since eight on the morning. Thad said he'd meet Flint at the apartment because of his case and the need to meet Oliver. So he had cleaned everything perfectly, including Oliver, who was less than pleased. He jumped as the timer on the oven rang out, rushing to grab the tea towel and take the tray out. If there was one thing Thad missed the most about Flint it was definitely his baking skills. There was already a perfectly iced Funfetti cake resting on the side and now a plate of chocolate chip cookies, the smell floating through the apartment.

Thad hummed with excitement, as he exited the airport, knowing it was pointless making Flint drive across town to meet him when they lived ten minutes from the airport, so it wasn't too much of a hardship to go a little longer before they were reunited. Thad knew there would be a lot of tears, and kissing, and probably just relief to be together as Thad had managed to wrangle two months internship as part of his degree in a legal firm just beside their apartment, he'd not told Flint that little detail either. He bounced on his heels as he exited the cab, dragging several suitcases to the front door, and knocking on the door.

Flint squeaked as soon as he heard the knock, rushing from the other side of the room and half jumping over the back of the couch before flinging the door open and rushing out of it, smashing his lips to Thad's as quickly as possible as his legs wrapped around Thad's hips as they kept their mouths together, Flints eyes squeezed shut to stop even the smallest tear escaping them.

Thad immediately dropped his bags that he held in his hand and wrapped his arms around Flint, trying to keep their bodies steady as Flint kissed him forcefully, his legs wrapping around Thad's tiny waist. "Hey." He laughed softly, his eyes swimming with tears, looking up into Flint's large blue ones. "I missed you." He whispered, kissing him again, savouring the taste of his boyfriend's mouth, a taste he'd missed like air.

"You've lost weight" Flint whispered, internally calling himself a hypocrite. "I missed you too" He smiled as they kissed again, Thad's tongue pressing against his own. He giggled softly, setting his feet back on the ground before looking behind him at the sound of a cautioning growl. "I think you two need to meet formally" The younger man commented, looking to the golden Labrador at his feet.

"This must be Oliver." Thad laughed, as he bent down to stroke the protective looking puppy. "Aren't you precious?" Thad said as the dog continued to eye him suspiciously. "And I know I've lost weight, I don't have you to cook for me, so I've not been eating properly when I get back. Living off sandwiches isn't exactly what I like doing." He hummed, inhaling the smell that surrounded him. "You made me cookies." He grinned, hugging Flint's waist. "I love you."

"You haven't changed at all" Flint smiled softly. "I love you too...and your other favourite is waiting" He laughed, leading Thad inside excitedly. "I wouldn't exactly call him precious, he's almost fully grown...even though he doesn't act like it" He stated, looking down as the dog rolled onto his back, squirming around.

"Well I've got a while to make him like me." Thad shrugged, grabbing his things and bringing them inside. "I have something to tell you." He whispered, hugging Flint from behind, before leading him into the living room. "It's pretty important actually."

Flint followed, giving the other man a curious look. "You're not leaving me right? Running off to Europe with some blonde boy?" He asked as Thad sat him down, the dog lying down by Flint's feet.

Thad laughed softly, as he sat beside the other man. "God I've missed you." He smiled, taking Flint's hands in his own. "You know how when I called you last week I was looking at internships, and I'd probably be stuck somewhere for two months and we might have to be apart further depending where they had put me?" he said, as Flint nodded. "Well guess where they've put me?" he asked, handing Flint a small piece of paper with a picture of the lawyer firm two blocks from their apartment, and waiting for his reaction.

"You dick, you made me worry for no reason" Flint pouted before pushing his lips to Thad's quickly before smiling again. "You're staying with me for two months?" He grinned, throwing the paper aside and pressing their lips together happily.

"I'm not a dick." Thad pouted, as Flint pulled away. "I just told you I'm moving back home for two months, and you think I'm mean." Thad whined, "And here's me thinking you'd be happy about it" he said, as he tickled the dog at Flint's feet. "What about you Oli? Do you want me to stay for two months?" he asked, "Someone else to give you attention and take you for walks. And to steal Flint." He grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that" He whined. "You're the one that made it so long winded" He defended. "Besides, Olive is the one that's been keeping me company in this city...it gets lonely here believe it or not"

"Why do you call him Olive?" questioned Thad, as he leaned into Flint's body. "You might not like my surprise then, because it's long winded, but it's definitely worth it." Thad promised, as he smiled at Flint. "We're leaving in an hour." He said, pressing his lips to Flint's. "Otherwise it won't be breakfast at Tiffany's."

Flint raised an eyebrow, a small smile in place. "Better grab a jacket then" He hummed, looking down at the dog. "Because I found him outside a Greek Restaurant in an empty crate of olive oil" Flint informed as the dog sat up, tail wagging. "And you know how I attached I get" He smiled

"How cute." Thad smiled, rubbing the dog's fur. "Yeah, mind if I take a quick shower before we go. "I don't like smelling of aeroplane." He laughed, kissing Flint softly, and climbing off the sofa. "We have an appointment to meet at One, so we have three hours for breakfast."

"That's quite a bit of time then" Flint answered, blinking. "I'm kind of curious now...So hurry up and shower" He smiled, looking up at Thad. "Get a move on then" He giggled

"Give me one more kiss?" Thad asked, "I've missed your lips." He added with a pout, as he pulled away from Flint. "I've not seen you in four months and twenty two days." He added.

"You kept count" Flint smiled sweetly, tugging Thad's down by the front of his shirt to crash their lips together happily. "I've missed your everything" He grinned

"Of course I counted." Thad smiled; his face slightly pink. "That's why I had a calendar. It was telling me how long we'd been apart, and then let me know that I could come back to you. But I've been planning to come back, and your surprise since the day I left you at the bloody airport."

"I'm glad" Flint smiled softly. "Because I had to walk back alone like a weirdo, with you chatting away to me on my head set. People kept asking if I was okay" He answered sheepishly. "I'm glad I have a few months with you now"

"You have a few months with me." Thad nodded, as he removed his tie and shirt. "I have work, but I'll be here when I finish work. We'll be a domestic couple again. And we can make love all the time."

"Good god, I've missed that" Flint groaned happily. "And you're still my Spanish dream boat" He grinned, admiring Thad's toned chest and arms.

"Of course I am." Thad smiled, "Webcam sex isn't half as good as the real deal baby." He teased, stripping off his trousers. "You could always join me?" he suggested.

Flint grinned, pulling off his fitted v-neck. "I thought you'd never ask" He smiled, standing up and kicking his shoes off before pulling his skinny jeans away. "And I have a new game for you to play...I got a new tattoo, you'll have to go look for it" He giggled

Thad laughed softly, as he pulled Flint towards him and into a sloppy kiss. "What other surprises to I have to discover?" he asked. "Cake, cookies, your ass." He listed off. "You're just all my dreams come true. And I can't wait to discover you all over again."

"Well, we have two hours and fifty five minutes for that to happen" Flint giggled, pressing closer to the older boy. "And wait until you see our shower" He grinned, grabbing Thad's hand and leading him into their bedroom and through to the large bathroom.

"You want to skip Breakfast at Tiffany's for shower sex?" Thad asked, laughing softly as he saw the size of the shower. "I wondered why you never said you had any money left just after I left." He teased, kissing Flint slowly. "As our old shower wasn't big enough for what we did in it." He chuckled, "This one is much, much better." He smirked, his eyes trailing over Flint's mostly naked form. "God I've missed that body."

"You said we had time" Flint grinned, turning the shower on. "So you better make it a good one" He giggled, turning back to Thad and closing the distance between their lips. "I've missed yours too" He smirked.

"We'll have sex, in our very nice shower." Thad grinned, pulling him into the shower "and we'll get a Starbucks instead on our way to our one o'clock appointment, and maybe take some of the cookies. And I promise I'll take you to dinner at Tiffany's instead, to make up for it. I can afford to spoil you since I'm home and working for two months."

Flint laughed softly, pushing his boxer briefs down before stepping into the shower. "You do know that you don't sit down there right?" He teased, the water drenching his skin. "Though, being spoiled by you is definitely worth it" He grinned, the water falling over his skin easily

"Well we'll go to Olive Garden instead then." Thad shrugged, pushing down his own briefs as Flint stepped into the showers. "You're so bloody sexy." He groaned, kissing Flint forcefully, pushing him against the wall. "So bloody sexy." He whispered, kissing Flint's shoulder.

Flint whimpered softly, feeling the cold tiles against his back as Thad's warm body pressed to his skin. "Speak for yourself" Flint breathed out heavily, looping his arms around Thad's neck. "So, Mr. Thomas. Where do you think my tattoo is?" He grinned, looking at the older man with dark eyes.

"Well I think it's on your ass, because that's the only place where I can't see easily." Thad hummed kissing him again, "and depending on what it would say, you might want me to something, or simply because you want me to kiss it."

Flint giggled softly, leaning close. "Well, we'll see. You might be surprised" He grinned, pressing their lips together before moving to Thad's neck. "It'll be fun"

"You're such a tease." Thad whined, as Flint's eager lips attacked his neck. "Can't I at least have a clue?" he pleaded, as Flint's hand's roamed his chest.

"I don't think so" Flint hummed. "It's your job to find out what you missed over our time apart" He giggled, leaning loser. "I think you'll like it" He smirked.

"But I've just had a five hour plane ride, and you're making me think more." He pouted, as his hands ran over Flint's naked torso. "I just want to touch you." Thad whined, "You're sexy, so, so sexy, and I want to fuck you into the shower wall." He growled softly, "Please."

"Sounds fun" Flint grinned. "Feel free to continue with that...Though I'm not saying anything about the tattoo until you find it yourself" He smirked.

"And what if I say no?" Thad challenged, as he stroked the length of Flint's erection. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked, "You know I don't like guessing games."

"Its driving me fucking mad, right now!" Thad growled as he pinned the younger man to the wall, "You need to tell me, otherwise I'll just not take you for dinner." He pouted, "I need to know Flint, because its going to drive me crazy. And I don't want coming home to be ruined by guessing games."

"You know, for a lawyer, you really are slow" Flint frowned, standing away from the wall and turning to show Thad the small black bird silhouette with his name there

"You've got a mockingbird?" Thad asked, his fingers moving over Flint's tattoo. "With my name on it?" he questioned. "That's really cute." whispered Thad, as he kissed Flint slowly. "But since when do I see your back in the shower, we usually get too distracted when your long legs wrap around my waist."

"Yeah, well, my feet are on the floor right now" Flint shrugged. "I did tell you to look. You were just being stubborn again" He pointed out

"I've missed you, and now you're angry with me." Thad pouted, "This is really how I didn't want to happen." He sighed sinking to the floor. "Because now I'm doubting that you're going to like what I've planned for the rest of the day..."

"You never were good at any other game than a guilt trip." Flint sighed. "Get up, I'm sure I'll like it"

"Why would you like it?" Thad sighed, as he looked up at Flint. "I'm just useless. I've not been here to look after you, I've not been a good boyfriend, because I've not been there for you. You had to get a dog to look after you because I was half way across the country. You're not looking at me now because I'm so rubbish." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything... but apparently make you annoyed at me."

"You're not rubbish. I got the dog because I was alone and my one comfort was a thousand miles away. But I'd rather you be doing something you want then be stuck here doing something you hate" Flint answered. "If you looked up, you would know that I'm looking at you, that I'm always looking at you" Flint whispered.

"I'm here right now." Thad whispered back as he stood and looked up at Flint, cuddling him close. "And I'll always want to be right here with you, because I belong with you. I don't belong at Harvard, I hate it there, because you're not with me." He whispered, kissing him again. "Let's just get washed, and we can still make Tiffany's if you want a croissant and a coffee, before I spoil you rotten with what I'd planned."

"Okay" Flint whispered softly, leaning into Thad's embrace. "Tiffany's sounds nice right about now" He smiled, slipping under the spray again.

"Will you wash my hair?" Thad asked softly, as he looked to Flint. "I miss you just touching me." Thad whispered, "It's never quite the same when I shower alone."

"Tell me about it" Flint answered, grabbing his shampoo and working it into Thad's hair

"Does this mean you missed me then?" Thad quipped, as he relaxed into Flint's embrace. "Because I missed everything about you, every little tiny thing, even down to when you don't understand quite what the hell I'm going on about but smile, kiss me on the forehead and make me a cup of coffee because you love me and that's just what we do."

"I did tell you I missed you" Flint pointed out. "I think I told you a total of twenty four times this week and it's only Tuesday" Flint smiled, tilting Thad's head back into the water.

"And I told you a million times that I missed you before I even came home." Thad whispered, closing his eyes. "Because life sucks unless I get to wake up to you every day."

"We haven't got to do that for a while" Flint smiled softly. "I'm excited for that part" He commented happily, running conditioner through the ends of Thad's hair.

"My heaven is waking up beside you every day, for the rest of my life." Thad smiled as Flint, rinsed his hair from conditioner. "Especially since you've decorated the flat so nicely."

"Thanks" Flint smiled sheepishly, shutting the shower off and grabbing one of the towels, wrapping it around himself. "it took a week, but I'm proud of it"

"I love it." Thad grinned, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "I need to have some of my stuff out though." Thad hummed, "I feel like I'm just coming for the night, not that I actually live here." He shrugged. "I'm being stupid, come on." He smiled, exiting the bathroom, "Help me find something to wear?"

"Happily" Flint beamed, following the older man as they walked into the room, Oliver asleep on the end of the bed. "He's kind of like you" He commented with a grin as Thad bought his bag inside. "So, what's the dress code?"

"The dog is like me?" Thad repeated, with a frown. "How's that?" he asked, as he pulled the rest of his things, into the bedroom. "Dress code is smartish, but warm as we'll be outside quite a bit. But I promise you'll love it."

"You've twitched like that in your sleep before" Flint laughed. "So...plaid shirt and skinny jeans with a pea-coat over the top?" He asked, looking through his very large wardrobe

"The dog reminds you of me, because he twitches?" Thad said, frowning slightly. "And yes, shirt, jeans and a pea-coat sounds good. Maybe bring a scarf though." He hummed, removing his clothes from the suitcase and going to his closet, before blinking in surprise. "You stole my closet space?" Thad asked in surprise. "Where am I going to put my things?"

Flint looked in surprise, looking in the closet. "I didn't notice...This wouldn't happen if we were Big and Carrie, he built her a walk in wardrobe" He commented, grabbing sets of clothes and taking them out.

"That's a hint then." Thad said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, fine let us get today out the way, and I'll build you a walk in wardrobe. "Or we can turn the spare bedroom into your closet space. There's also the office space, but I might need that though." He frowned.

Flint grinned, pecking Thads cheek as he piled the spare clothes on his chair. "I knew I fell in love with you for a reason" He giggled, grabbing the outfit he picked out and a pair of boxer briefs

"Because I look good in a tool belt, and can take a hint?" Thad asked as he got dressed in his favourite dark jeans, and a slim fitted white t-shirt. "Do you approve?" Thad asked as he twirled around. "With a cardigan and the coat you got me for my birthday?"

"Perfect" Flint grinned, eyes on Thad's very muscular arms and the way the shirt stretched over the tan skin. "Definitely perfect" He hummed, slipping into his black skin tight jeans and red plaid shirt, pulling on one of his many pairs of military boots before moving to dry and style his hair in the mirror.

"You're such a perve." Thad laughed softly, grabbing his black boots from the bottom of his closet. "And you always look good, in whatever you wear, babe. I want you to be naked now, but I've got big big plans for us." Thad hummed. "You'll love it."

"Naked would have been fun but the people of New York would appreciate it" Flint giggled. "You'll just have to deal with my jeans" He hummed. "And I'm really excited to see what you've planned"

"We can't do what I have planned naked," Thad laughed, as he rifled in his carry-on luggage and removed his wallet, phone and something else and slipped them into his inside coat pocket. "Well we could, but I don't think some people would appreciate it, especially if we can make it back into town before we can get breakfast from Tiffany's. Though I suspect it'll be lunch at Starbucks by the time we make it into the centre of the city."

"It's ten now though" Flint commented, grabbing his own phone and wallet after buttoning up his coat and slipping them in the pocket. "I think we can make it" He smiled, bidding goodbye to the dog before they left the apartment, locking it before Flint led them down the front steps, whistling a yellow cab to a halt.

"Still so hot." Thad sighed happily as he linked hands with Flint, as he was pulled into the cab. "Why are you so hot?" Thad questioned, kissing him softly.

Flint hummed softly, kissing back. "I whistled. You really are deprived" He giggled softly, giving the driver their destination.

"You know when you're in command like that it makes me tingle." Thad laughed, cuddling into his boyfriend's side. "And yes I am a very deprived almost lawyer. And now I have my boyfriend back for two months, so I'll no longer be deprived for the next two months."

"That's the point" He laughed. "and in command? I told him where we needed to go" He giggled, glancing out the window as the city came closer

"You know what I mean." Thad whined, as he kissed Flint's cheek. "You smell really nice, by the way. I've missed the way you smell. You're so amazingly amazing." Thad hummed, and we're back together for eight amazing weeks and I can graduate University in the spring..."

"I just need spring to hurry up then" Flint smiled softly, dropping his head onto Thad's shoulder. "My next client is booked in for three days next week though" Flint commented. "It's a pretty easy project too" He hummed.

"Well I'll be doing crappy jobs like filing, and getting coffee and stuff." Thad hummed, as he cuddled into Flint further. "But I can make you dinner, and give you a massage, and take care of you, I just can't wait."

"You always were a much better cook than I was...I burn things that don't have sugar in them" He giggled. "Being looked after by you really does sound nice" He hummed, squeezing Thad's hand.

"You make nice toasted sandwiches." Thad smiled, as they watched the New York skyline grow around them. "But your cakes and cookies are amazing." Thad agreed, "And mum did offer to teach you a few basic things. I'll make us paella tomorrow."

"Not paella. You cooked that every time I saw you in college" Flint laughed. "And when we were at your house in Ohio, I've had more than enough paella to take me into my 50's" He giggled, nudging Thad's side .

"I like seafood okay?" Thad said, shaking his head. "I'll make us something else, like fajita's or fried rice, or Italian food, or whatever you'd like basically."

"Okay" Flint smiled softly, fixing Thad's hair before going back to his previous position. "I've known you for almost six years. I know your eating habits like the back of my hand"

"I know you do." Thad laughed softly, "All the paella, pasta, tomatoes, or if it can be stuck between two slices of bread I'll eat it. But no soup." He listed off, "and I know that you can't help but touch my hair, because you're obsessed with it. Which is why, you like washing my hair, as much as I like you washing my hair."

"And you know I don't like you conditioning my hair because you're a total boy and use it like shampoo" Flint teased, as the taxi pulled up to the side of the large jewellery shop.

"You're mean to me sometimes." Thad whispered, as he stepped out of the taxi. "You say that me being a boy is bad a thing, you never complain in the bedroom."

"You being a boy is perfect...until you put conditioner in my roots" Flint smiled, paying for the taxi before pressing his lips to Thad's. "You know I love you"

"Well sometimes you have a funny way of showing it." Thad hummed, as he linked his arms with Flint's. "I love you too by the way, because you're my boyfriend, and have been for almost five years."

"You mean six. We started dating when I was sixteen, I'm twenty two now" Flint hummed, leaning into the older man as they looked up at the very large iconic jewellery store. "It's amazing" Flint grinned happily.

"That would mean I'm nearly twenty four." Thad whined, as he buried his head in Flint's shoulder. "I really don't want to be twenty four in April. Flint why do I have to be twenty four in April?" he pouted.

"Because I am twenty-three in February; It's only fair" Flint giggled, squeezing Thad's hand. "You worry too much, as usual. You're going to be a great lawyer, you'll turn twenty four, graduate, win cases left and right before coming back home to me and Olive" Flint listed off, looking in the window at the shiny jewellery.

"I'm back here with you and Olive now. And if I impress the firm in New York, I could easily pick up where I leave off during my internship." Thad smiled, as he watched Flint swoon over the jewellery in the window. "Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Thad asked, as he led the younger man inside of the store. "You look a little lost in your head..."

Flint smiled softly, following his boyfriend closely as they walked inside. "Just looking" He hummed. "I've walked past a lot, but I've never really been inside" He admitted, glancing at the glass display cases as they walked.

"I've been in once or twice." Thad admitted, "I got distracted once or twice when you were busy working." He smiled, watching as Flint walked around the building, looking towards the watches that caught his eye. "It's beautiful in here actually." He added, walking over to the wedding bands. "Not as beautiful as you though, obviously."

Flint smiled sheepishly, whispering a "Thanks" as his cheeks tinted. He looked into a glass case opposite the older man. "I've missed your weird compliments" He hummed, looking at the china plates with a small smile. "But, I'm pretty sure the shop out does me"

"Complimenting you is weird?" Thad questioned, with a frown. "I'm pretty sure the shop doesn't outdo you. You're just the most gorgeous thing every in the history of ever." He smiled, kissing Flint softly. "Would you ever want anything from this place?" he asked, "like Tiffany jewellery, or a watch or china?"

Flint smiled softly, pecking Thad's lips. "It's appreciated though" He hummed. "Maybe when I'm earning more" He answered, as they moved around the store. "My mom had a ring from here before. You remember the silver one on her thumb right?" He asked with a smile. "She lost it on my 13th birthday so she had to get it replaced" He laughed softly.

"That's a shame." Thad whispered softly, as he admired the elaborate china. "Jewellery I get, but spending two thousand dollars, on a coffee pot is insanely expensive. We'd get china from somewhere else, where it is less expensive, and less likely to be broken by us being clumsy or having a lot of fun in the kitchen." He added with a smirk.

Flint giggled softy, swatting Thad's arm playfully. "Not in front of the jewellery." He grinned as they walked. "I don't think many people come here to buy the china" He commented, looking over to the other side of the shop where a couple were looking at rings.

Thad leaned his head against Flint's shoulder as they watched the couple look for wedding rings in a large glass case. The man rolling his eyes as his girlfriend talked excitedly to the jeweller, a sight reminding Thad of his own conversation he'd had with the same jeweller, before he left New York. "Do you ever think about it?" Thad asked, "Like weddings and stuff?"

Flint tilted his head in thought. "Some times. I've had to work with a newly married couple before, I told you remember?" He asked, getting a nod in reply. "She was still post wedding high, so I found out every detail without actually being there" He giggled softly. "Other times when I'm bored and I'm watching those sappy romance films" He grinned.

"You'd have fun planning a wedding." Thad smiled, squeezing Flint's hand, and leading him away from the couple. "Let's go and grab a coffee, I really fancy a muffin."

"Okay" Flint smiled, following happily. "There's a Starbucks not far away" He hummed as they stepped back out onto Wall Street. "Ever think you'll get used to it?" Flint asked as they came face to face with a busy sidewalk and a lot of traffic.

"I can get used to anything when you're here." Thad whispered, kissing his cheek softly. "I do miss greenery, but we have Central Park, and you have your surprise to look forward to after we grab coffee and kiss a little in Starbucks." He grinned, as he swung their hands together, walking towards the coffee shop Flint pointed out.

Flint laughed softly, smiling brightly as they walked; a skip in his step. "I missed this so much" He smiled sweetly. "And, you need to see the dog park" He grinned. "It's really fun watching Olive attempt to be a small dog"

"I can imagine it would be amusing." Thad laughed, as he watched the smile on Flint's face grow ever wider. "I've missed us too." Thad said, as they continued walking, "There's nothing quite like spending time with the one person who knows you better than anyone in the world."

"And you definitely know me the best" Flint grinned, walking into the coffee shop as Thad held the door for him before following him in. "Still want the usual?" Flint asked as they joined the surprisingly short queue.

"That would be lovely." Thad smiled, pressing their lips together. "I'll get us one of the sofas?" Thad suggested, "So we can cuddle and drink coffee." He said, picking out a panini, and a chocolate muffin. "Get these too." He added with a grin.

Flint nodded, smiling softly before ordering Thad's caramel and coffee frappuccino and his own cream based caramel and toffee nut one before moving paying, bringing the tray over to Thad and sitting down next to him. "It's cold outside and we're still drinking ice drinks" He laughed.

"Since whenever did we do anything conventional?" Thad laughed, taking his drink Flint passed to him. "We have half a muffin and half the sandwich each, before we go to what I had planned." He grinned, cuddling into Flint's side. "Love you."

"Love you too" Flint hummed, cuddling close and resting his head on Thad's shoulder, sipping his drink through the straw. "I really don't think we've changed" He commented.

"Why did you think we had changed?" Thad asked, sipping his own drink and breaking off a chunk off muffin and pressing it against Flint's lips. "is it because we've not been together in months?"

"I guess so" Flint commented, opening his mouth obediently and chewing on the small piece in thought. "I mean, like at all. We still have all the same habits we had when we first met" Flint said after swallowing.

"Well it's because we've been together seven years next year. " Thad hummed, as he broke a piece of muffin off for himself. "I've not really changed all that much since we first got together, except I'm almost a lawyer, and you're an interior designer. We have proper jobs and a dog, but we're still the same two fools that fell in love at school." He smiled, eating more of the muffin.

"As long as you don't regret coming to my rescue when we first met" Flint smiled with a grin. "I'm glad that we've stayed this close" He grinned, sipping his drink happily.

"Why would I regret any of this?" the older man asked. "My only regret is that we live so far apart for most of the year, but I think that's made us stronger as a couple, we have our moments, but I know you love me as much as I love you." He beamed, "Even if you still think you love me more than I love you."

"Oh I know I do" Flint teased, giggling. "You know you'll lose this argument...I have cookies and you're not in your ice hockey jersey" He grinned.

"It's not my fault that Harvard don't have a hockey team." Thad pouted, "I had to play soccer instead, so you know." Thad hummed, biting into the cheese and tomato Panini that arrived at the table. "Mmm. So good." Thad grinned.

"It's a pity" Flint nodded, wiping the corner of Thad's lips. "You're still the same though" He hummed. "And I still have your old Dalton jersey...it's comfortable" He grinned.

"You always did look hot in my clothes." Thad grinned, nuzzling Flint's shoulder. "You smell really nice, by the way. Eat the other half of the toasted sandwich, because we're not going to be back at home until at least five." Thad said, grinning up at his boyfriend. "I'm stupidly happy to be here right now, you've got no idea."

"It's a good job I love your clothes then" Flint grinned. "So am I, finally it'll feel like home" He hummed, taking the tomato out of the panini before eating the second half happily.

"Anywhere where you are feels like home to me." Thad whispered, picking up the spare tomato. "What time is it gorgeous?" he asked, sipping his iced coffee drink.

"Half Eleven" Flint answered, finishing the sandwich slowly before sipping the drink. "What time do we need to be, wherever it is"? He asked, biting his straw lightly, an old habit he never grew out of.

"We need to be outside the south west gate to Central Park at one." Thad smiled, as he linked their fingers together. "That's where we're getting picked up." He added with a grin.

"We'll need to get a cab and go along 3rd avenue...it's the simpleist...but it's only 20 minutes by car, if you want to walk it?" He asked curiously.

"We'll get a cab, so we can cuddle a little bit more." Thad nodded, as they kissed slowly the kiss having an edge of coffee sweetness to it. "I can't be bothered to walk, even if there's not much walking to be done after that." He answered mysteriously.

Flint raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Okay then, we'll get a cab. Did you want to look anywhere here first?" He asked, continuing to sipping his drink.

"Just at your face." Thad grinned, kissing his boyfriend slowly. Flint smiled, kissing back happily and shifting closer to the older man.

"Are you happy with you me, Flint?" Thad asked, as he looked into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "You're not dissatisfied that I'm never here?"

"I get lonely sometimes, but I'd rather have you a thousand miles away and mine then down the street and dating some twink opposite" He smiled, kissing the older man again.

"You know I was always yours, even when we were in Dalton." Thad smiled, looking to the chain around Flint's neck holding the promise ring that he gave Flint during his senior year. "And you know I have a tattoo too with your name on it."

"Did you get it finished yet?" Flint asked curiously, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the older boy. "Because it wasn't completely when I last saw you" He grinned.

"I got it finished." Thad laughed softly, as they kissed again, before lifting up the side of his shirt to reveal a canary and mocking bird intertwined on his hip, with both their names around it. "Cheesy, but I like it."

"A canary?" Flint asked with a small smile. "Like Pav?" He added, looking at the tattoo with a grin and brushing his fingers over the ink gently.

"Well I couldn't quite get a honey badger on my body, I'm too small to fit such a thing on my hip." He laughed gently. "So I went for your bird representative. You're sunny, and you brighten up my life. And look after me like canaries did to the minors, when people used to mine for a living. And it sort of represents the warblers too." He explained, looking at his watch.

"I'm not a honey badger...those are mean and kind of vicious" He pouted, eyeing the tattoo. "So, it's a Thad and the warblers tattoo?" He asked

"It's a Thad and Flint tattoo, with a warbler influence. If it wasn't for Dalton we wouldn't have met. And if it wasn't for your obviously gorgeous singing voice, I wouldn't have known to rescue you because I wouldn't have known you were a Warbler." Thad said, looking to Flint. "It's an I love you, forever and ever tattoo. You'll find out how much soon enough." He grinned, jumping up from the sofa. "Come along bright-eyes, we have places to be." He announced pulling Flint to his feet. "You'll love it I promise."

Flint nodded, barely managing to put the empty coffee cup on the table before Thad pulled him out of Starbucks and into the busy streets. "Central park, right?" Flint asked, hailing a cab quickly as they slowed down.

"Central Park." Thad nodded, "We have twenty five minutes to make the appointment." He said as they climbed into the cab, settling into Flint's side. "I've missed being able to be a cuddle whore." He sighed happily, as his hand's explored Flint's chest through his open coat. "Gorgeous."

"Thad" Flint whimpered out as he leant against the door. "Not in the cab" He murmured, blushing heavily. "I do hope I'm going to get cuddles tonight" He whispered as Thad finally retracted his hands.

"You can have whatever you want." Thad promised, as he moved his hand to link with Flint's. "I just want to touch you later, because I can. And I've missed it, and I've been awfully lonely without you." He whispered into Flint's ear, as they settled into one another for the cab ride.

"Preaching to the choir" Flint murmured as their heads rested together. "Later will be more than perfect" He grinned.

"It's amazing how we're the only couple that's stayed together since Dalton." Thad smiled, as Flint cuddled him close. "I mean without breaking up. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and ever will."

"Good" Flint grinned, keeping their fingers entwined. "You're still my most important person" He hummed softly. "I'm actually surprised people didn't stay together longer" He commented.

"Well they can't always be as amazing as "Dalton's IT couple" can they?" he laughed, as he rubbed over Flint's finger, imagining what the present in his pocket would look like on Flint's hand. "We have to make everyone else look bad."

"I think we succeeded there" Flint giggled, smiling brightly. "Though, I still don't know how we got that title" He hummed. "Especially when we were up against a few of the others" he added with a smile, feeling Thad's finger brush over his star tattoo.

"I think its because we had nothing to live up to, and didn't expect anything of one another, except love." Thad answer as their cab came to a stop opposite a small horse drawn carriage. "Surprise." He whispered, as Flint looked at the gate.

"Wait...That?" Flint gaped, looking out the window at the white horses and the black carriage. "How on earth did you book that?" Flint asked, turning with a grin as he pressed their lips together hard.

"I have my sources." Thad chuckled, as Flint buzzed with excitement. "I've had it planned since I left New York in the summer." He whispered, "I wanted to spoil you." He shrugged, paying for the taxi before Flint could object. "Come on, I know you're itching to get in it. We have an hour to ride around New York in a horse drawn carriage, lets enjoy it."

Flint blushed lightly, taking Thad's hand as the older boy led him out of the taxi and toward the carriage. Apparently Thad looked into deep detail about the Disney films they watched. "Aren't they supposed to only go around the park though?" Flint asked softly

"Central park is pretty big, honey." Thad laughed, as Flint pulled him into the carriage. But we can go around the fountain that's from Enchanted, or visit the Alice in wonderland statue. Or just cuddle and watch the world go by." He smiled, "Whatever you want."

"I don't mind" Flint grinned, automatically cuddling into Thad's side and holding his hand tightly as the carriage started. "Your romance levels have definitely got better over the years" He hummed. "Like when you gave me twelve roses on my graduation day?" He smiled softly

"You mean like when I took you to Paris for a week on our fifth anniversary?" Thad hummed, pressing a kiss to Flint's forehead. "I just wanted it to be special, being back together for eight weeks, and finally spending quality time together. Planning our future..."

"It definitely was special" Flint hummed happily. "Remember our first date?" He asked with a small smile and a laugh. "That audition sent you over the edge" He giggled, remembering Thad's reaction to his 'Out Tonight' audition for the RENT production.

"You generally just send me over the edge." Thad grinned, kissing his boyfriend softly. "Can I ask you something?" Thad said, taking Flint's hands in his own.

"Sure" Flint smiled softly, squeezing Thad's' hand lightly as he looked back to the older boy curiously, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

Thad shook his head smiling, as he dropped down in front of Flint. "You know how in our first Christmas together, I told you I wanted to marry you?" he said, as Flint nodded, "and six years, four months, sixteen days, four hours and... twenty minutes after I told you that, I still feel exactly the same?" he smiled, as he reached into his pocket.

"You know how hard it is to plan a proposal for six years?" he continued. "Wondering if you'd still want me after all this time? But I wanted to wait until I had something to offer you, when I knew that we wouldn't be spending most of the year apart whilst I was studying and you worked. I bought the ring the day before I left New York, because I knew that the next time I came back here, I wanted to make you understand quite how much you mean to me." He opened the box, and looked up to Flint's eyes, which were wide and swimming with tears. "Flint Andrew Wilson," he began, "You are the only person I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You know I was smitten with you the moment you first smiled at me. And I knew I wanted to marry you only eight weeks later. "Will you marry me?"

Flint looked away from the platinum band in the box Thad presented to him as the final words left his lips. "Of course I will, loser" Flint laughed, a few small tears slipping out before he felt the older man's lips on his own, kissing back hard. He smiled sweetly as they parted; wiping his eyes with his right hand as Thad happily slipped the ring onto his ring finger. The silver coloured band sitting just below his star tattoo. "You went to all this trouble, just for me?" He asked, getting a sheepish nod. "You're wonderful" He giggled, smiling brightly at the older boy before pressing their lips together again.

"Of course I went to all this trouble for you." Thad said, as he wound his arms around Flint's torso. "I wasn't going to take the chance after nearly seven years, you'd bloody say no." He laughed, wiping his own tears that had escaped from his eyes. "I wouldn't be a 'loser' if I didn't do something like this. In horse drawn carriage in central park."

"But there will definitely be some jealous people when they find out" Flint grinned, nuzzling Thad's shoulder as they held each other close. "How on earth did you get my ring size?" He asked, looking down at the platinum band.

"Because you have a soppy fiancé?" Thad asked, "Or you have a tiffany engagement ring?" he grinned, as Flint's eyes widened. "I had your ring size from your mum. She got you a black onyx ring for Christmas, and I asked her for the size, so naturally your mum knew I was going to pop the question about five months ago."

"That traitor" Flint laughed softly, looking down at the ring. "You did good hun." He smiled, looking at the platinum band with the small diamond embedded. "But...isn't Tiffany like, stupidly expensive? I mean, god knows how much you spent on everything, getting here, the ring, the carriage

"When I've been waiting to ask you to marry me for nearly six years, I had enough time to save up for the perfect ring." Thad grinned, watching as the diamond sparkled in the light. "And what's not eating properly for a few weeks when I can make you happy?" he asked, kissing Flint slowly. "And your mum gave me her frequent fliers discount to come back and forth to New York. Mum helped me plan it, and it was James who suggested the name of the carriage driver. I couldn't tell Arleen, she'd have told you straight away."

"She always has been my little spy" Flint giggled. "You do know that the next two months you're going to eat so many cookies you won't be able to get through the door to leave me again, right?" He hummed, kissing the older boy again.

"As long as you still love me, I'll be happy." Thad smiled, handing Flint his phone. "Go on, call everyone. I know you want to."

"No" Flint grinned, putting his phone away. "This is our day. They can find out tomorrow" He smiled, squeezing Thad's hand as he cuddled up to him again. "It's just us today"

Thad pressed a kiss to Flint's hair, as Flint cuddled into him. "Well I can't say I'm not happy about having my fiancé to myself. A novelty I've missed for the past few months." He whispered, "We have forty more minutes in the carriage, then we can go wherever you want for dinner. I think Olive Garden is maybe called for, or somewhere really posh. Or even a pizza and cuddle on the sofa."

"Anywhere where you are is perfect to me" Flint hummed. "Though, we're not dressed up enough for anywhere insanely posh" He returned. "They won't let you in if you're wearing jeans" He laughed. "If do have pizza, we'll definitely have to get champagne too" He added with a sweet smile as they turned the corner to where a large fountain was.

"Speaking of champagne..." Thad laughed, as he dropped to his knees and pulled out a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. "I planned ahead." He shrugged modestly, as he poured out a drink for the pair of them. "To us" Thad announced, clinking their glasses together.

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Flint asked with a giggle, sipping his champagne before settling back into Thad's side. "You've gone all out for this." he hummed softly.

"Of course I went all out for it." Thad laughed, as he put his arm around Flint. "Six years is a lot of time to think of the perfect way to ask you to marry me. Hence the carriage; the champagne; the Tiffany ring; the location..." Thad shrugged, "It's only what you deserved."

"What I deserved?" Flint echoed. "You're acting like I saved orphans from a burning building." He teased. "But I am glad you think of me like that" He whispered, pecking Thad's lips lightly. "You're too amazing" He added with a smile.

"Most people wouldn't put up with years being apart from their boyfriends." Thad smiled, "You've put up with a lot of my crazy, my late nights and the fact I'm not here half the time." He whispered, stroking Flint's hair. "I love you, and I couldn't be without you."

"I couldn't be without you either...So, you better not go too far any time soon." He grinned, nuzzling Thad's shoulder. "We have a wedding to plan"


End file.
